What comes around must stay around
by XxMeltinheartxX
Summary: uh... summary inside... TIS GOOD I SWEARITH!
1. We need you

Summary- Inuyasha is in a band called The Slayers. Miroku, Sango and Shippou are there as well. When he finds out he is madly in love with his backup dancer, what will happen. Will she love him back or ignore him? (Lemons, romance, plot, humor)

* * *

(Characters)  
Inuyasha-21

Miroku- 20  
Sango- 19

Kagome- 19

Shippou-18

Kouga-20

Ayame-19

Seshy- 26

Rin-20

(more in upcoming chapters)

Chap. 1! Who will I turn to?

Inuyasha woke up to the sound of his cell phone ringing under his pillow. He groaned and turned over. It suddenly stopped and he sighed in relief. It started to ring again and he groaned, thinking 'If I don't pick up, they will just keep calling'. See, Inuyasha was very popular. His band, The Slayers, were the top hit over the country. His band was known all over the world. See, what people didn't know, was that they were all Vampires. They hid it, but most knew. You wouldn't say that they are gothic, but they are obsessed with death and black and all that. Today was the day of Inuyasha's concert and he still didn't have a dancer. They have been looking for weeks, but no trace. He picked up the phone (mobile cell phone) and looked at the number. 'C'mon Miroku! Not this early…' He sighed and answered.  
"What?"  
"Good morning to you too my sleepy head."  
"…"  
"…"  
"You ever say that again ill beat you up you homo!"

"Okay, I'm sorry. Geese, lighten up. Someone's in the downy dumps today."  
"One more time…"

"Okay, sorry, sorry. Anyways I just called to tell you we have the dancer. Her name is Kagome Higa…Higarishi.. Yeah. Well we have seen her perform and she is fantastic. All we need is for you to come down here and approve of her and its set.  
"Okay, ill be down in 20 minutes."  
"Bye honey"  
"And ill kick your ass too, your with Sango you freak"  
Then he hung up. He then got untangled out of the sheets and went to the bathroom. He took a hot shower and brushed his teeth and hair once he got out. His long, black hair flowed down his back as he put on his black button up shirt with the first three buttons un-buttoned. He then put on his contacts in his purple eyes and roles his sleeves up to his elbows. He put on some blue baggy jeans and slipped on his converse. He snatches his mobile and put it in his pocket and left his apartment in Manhattan. Got in his black, 2005 corvette and drove off to the studio where he would meet his new dancer.

(At the studio)

"Okay, when he comes in you need to do what you just did for us, Okay?" Said Seshomaru, Inuyasha's producer and older brother. Rin, his wife was making coffee in the lounge for all of them with Sango chatting with her.  
"Yes sir" Kagome answered.

Rin then walked in and gave everyone there coffee  
"Here you go dear, please make yourself at home." Rin said while she handed Kagome her coffee.  
"Thank you"  
"So, Kagome Higurishi…is it?" Miroku asked.  
"Um..its Higurashi… and Yes." She corrected. She was wearing a black tank top with 'Killer of the life' on it. She wore tight, faded out jeans and black converse. She had her cell phone clipped onto her belt loop and was sitting in a comfy chair. With her chocolate eyes gleaming with some violet eye shadow and black eyeliner and her raven hair flowing down her back. She looked like and Atomic Angel. (Dark Angel)

"So, tell me a little about yourself" Seshomarru said, sipping on his coffee.  
"Well… I'm 19 years old. I took dancing, gymnastics and vocals for 6 years." she started.  
"Well… that's good. When did you take up dancing?"  
"When I was 6"  
"And what made you sure you wanted to be a dancer or singer in the music bizz?"  
"Well… to tell you the truth. I don't care for the money. I used to do a lot of shows before and I just loved to be on stage. To be singing and dancing with the crowed screaming my name. I just loved that feeling."  
Seshomarru smirked. "I think you will be perfect for the job."  
Just as he ended his sentence, the door opened and in stepped Inuyasha. 'Wow… if this is the guy I will be dancing with…wow' was Kagome's reaction.

"Morning" he said and slapped Miroku on the head before sitting down on the couch. Miroku dazed off and Sango and Rin snickered.  
"Kagome, right?" Inuyasha asked looking at her. Well, checking her out. 'she's very good looking' he thought to himself.

"Yes, Inuyasha, right?" she asked. He nodded.

"I see you have met my family." (I call them family becuz… well a band is like a family right?)

"Yes. Um.. Would you like me to perform now?" she ask sheepishly as she put down her mug. Inuyasha nodded and they all had their eyes on her as she walked onto the little stage. She put on the music 'Mr. Brightside' and started to dance.

It was graceful and dirty at the same time. Inuyasha loved it. She was in. When the song was over she undid herself from the position on the floor and got up and straightened her shirt and they all clapped a little. Inuyasha stood up and stood next to her.  
"You're in my doll'' he said with a grin, showing a little fang. The rest of the group did as well. They all knew to be in the band she had to become one of them. And that's what Inuyasha was planning on doing.

"Um…Kagome, might I see you in my office please." Inuyasha asked. Kagome nodded and walked with him to the office. When the got in, Kagome looked around. 'pretty good for a bachelor like him' she told herself. There was a huge oak desk with a black leather spin chair and in the middle of the room with a fire place in the back. Papers skittered all over the desk.

With a computer on it as well. There was a black leather couch in the corner near a book shelf. Some pictures hung on the blood red painted walls and the wood was the same color as the desk. She sat down at one of the chairs in front of his desk as he sat in his chair behind it.

"Kagome…we need to discuss some things before you enter the family…or the band. Whichever you feel most comfortable saying." Kagome nodded as he talked. And he went on.  
"Kagome… we…are Vampires. Now, I know it might be kind of hard to process but we are. And in order of you being in the family…band, you need to be one as well." He finished, looking at Kagome's wide eyed expression. "And…in order to become a vampire you need to be marked. And since everyone has someone…I will have to mate…mark you." he added. Kagome had a wide expression on her face. She gasped a little to take it all in. 'Well…he is hott. I guess' She agreed with herself.

"Umm… ok..okay" she finalized. Inuyasha's heart skipped as she said this. Its final. They would be mating my tonight and become Vampire by day.

* * *

Well, first off, if any one knows the author InuKagever, its me. My comp got messed up and he got to get another one. and i forgot my password ' heh... well...anyways...Please review! I love when you review and i love the people who review! You all ROCK!- heh... well, new chappie later! Bye Sk8erz lol 


	2. The night the lights never came on

Yay! Another chappie is up! WOOT WOOT! Lol sorry…

Well I need to say I think the first one was kinda dull. But it will get good!  
'Yo, mutha fucka just back dat ass up!' Will come up numerous times. Lol I don't know where but then they fall… you just cant stop lol!

Anyways….ONTO CHAPTA 2!

* * *

Chap. 2! Where are you taking me?

Kagome couldn't believe what she said. SHE SAID YES! But why? She didn't even know this guy! But she did say yes, and she could see the devilish look in his eyes. She read about mating, and marking. Both weird, and un-human like. But, she was going to be a vampire soon. That should be good…shouldn't it? She took a step back as Inuyasha stepped towards her. She was kind of nervous, well… not kind of. More like is nervous. Her hands felt sweaty, and she was getting…turned on. She wanted to just jump on him and give him all she had right now, but she didn't know what would happen.

"No need to be scared, my dear. I am here to pleasure you, not hurt you. But just maybe there will be a little…biting in the process." He said with a fangy grin. (If you people have seen Queen of the Damned, that's what Inuyasha's voice sound like. It sounds like Lestat's voice) Kagome smiled sheepishly. He knew she wanted him, he could smell her arousal from where he stood. Then, he grabbed her waist and pulled her to him, crushing her yet not to hard, against his rock hard chest. Kagome couldn't take it, she needed his kiss. She pulled her arms around his neck and kissed him. He was a little surprised at this but pulled her even closer. He licked the bottom of her lip and she allowed him entrance. She moaned as he worked his tongue into her mouth. He then began to kiss down her jaw line to her neck. This was it, now or never. He put a hand over her mouth and bit down into her flesh. She screamed in pain but it was muffled by his hand. She slowly fell to her knees, Inuyasha still sucking and going down with her. He then put some of his vampire blood into her veins and broke away from her. He stood up and picked her up and licked the blood of his fangs. He walked out of the room and nodded to everyone who smirked. He then got into his corvette and put Kagome in the passengers seat and drove to his apartment. When he got there, he put his keys and phone in his pocket and picked Kagome up bridal style and carried her into his place. Once they got in, he laid her on the couch, and watched the transformation begin.

Just then, Kagome's hair started to curl a tiny bit at the ends. But stopped, you could see her skin turning pale and her veins showing just a bit. She opened her eyes and they were purple, no longer brown. Then, her fangs started to grow in. and her body got a little bit curvier. But still very slender. And it was over, her scar on her neck disappeared, and she was an all new person. She sat up and looked at Inuyasha.  
"Am I…"

"Yes, you made it through. You are now a full fledged vampire as are the family. Which you are now a part of. But now, my love, we must mate. It needs to be official." he said as he lured her closer to him.

She looked into his golden orbs that were his eyes and smirked. She then climbed on top of him and started to kiss up his neck to his lips then back down again. He started to rub her back and go lower and lower till he reached her ass. She moan slightly and felt a little wet between her legs. She couldn't wait till she got to be with this man till her death. Her life, was with Inuyasha now. She moved in closer and was right up against him now, lying on top of his body, feeling the flex in his muscles. Her fangs dug into his neck as she marked him. He loved the feeling, couldn't get enough of it. When she finished, she licked up all the blood on her fangs and let him do what he needed to do. He dug his fangs into her neck and she winced with pain. He then put his hand up her mouth and she calmed down. He then picked her up bridal style and walked to the master bedroom and laid her down on the black comforter on the kind sized bed. He placed himself between her legs as she laid on the bed and he stood on the edge. He licked down her neck and to her tank top and took it off of her and threw it on the ground. He looked at her breasts. Not to big yet not to small. Good enough for him. He dove into her chest and ripped of the bra and threw it on the ground. Then, he suckled and kissed her breasts. Making her moaning louder, her heart race. He went a little lower and undid her pants and threw them off. Grazing at her thong, he wanted to be a little playful. So he started to take them off with his teeth. And when he got to her thighs, he just pulled them off and looked at her amazing body. She then got on her knees and started to take off his shirt, and she threw it on the ground. She put her hands over his muscles and started to kiss down them. She reaches him pants and pulls them off and he stepped out of them. He was only in his boxers and she could see his erection. She then got to his level and kissed him. He smirked and pushed her down on the bed and got ontop of her, supporting his weight on his hands, and kissing up and down her body. Which sent Kagome's heart flipping. She loved it when he did this. He came up to her and took off his boxers. He couldn't wait till he was inside her.

"This will only hurt for a second, my dear" he said as he shoved himself into her. The pain shot in her like a bullet since she was a virgin. She then got used to it and pulled him closer to her as they started a rhythm. She than began to kiss him as he thrust faster and harder into her. After a few minutes of moaning and grunting, they gave in and came to their climax.

"IINNUYASHAA!"  
"KAGOOMMEEE"  
They screamed as they both came. He came out of her. They lay together sweating on the bed. Holding each other. They whispered things into each others ears and one of them got Kagome's attention.

"We shall start a family, but I'm only courting you for now my dear." He whispered. She calmed down and fell fast asleep. He pulled the covers over them and fell asleep with her in his arms.

"Goodnight, my vampire goddess" he said before he dozed off.

* * *

WEE! Chappie 2. I was gonna make it a cliffy but I love you people too much. Well, review my duckies review! 


End file.
